1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to a user interface for a multifunction device such as, for example, a personal navigation device having navigation and media functionality.
2. Related Art
Until recently, many consumer devices have been designed with a single consumer function in mind. For example, a multimedia player may be designed with particular detail given to its performance of multimedia functions. Similarly, a geographical navigation device, such as a GPS system, may be designed with particular detail given to its performance of geographical navigation functions. In each instance, the user interface may be tailored to the functionality of the particular device. Since the functions of different devices may vary, the user interfaces for the different devices also may significantly differ from one another. Users of multiple consumer devices may find these devices difficult to master since the user may need to learn the nuances of the various user interfaces.
As microelectronic manufacturers develop the ability to integrate more capabilities into ever-decreasing integrated package sizes, consumer device manufacturers have attempted to integrate multiple consumer functions into single consumer devices/systems. Multimedia players and geographical navigation devices, formerly existing as separate entities, may now be incorporated into a single system. However, merely incorporating disparate user interfaces in a single system environment may prove difficult for the end user to comprehend and may impede the ultimate usefulness of the multifunction system.